


Hidden Souls

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angels, Daemons, His Dark Materials - Freeform, I'm along through the ride, Magic, Multi, Parallel Universe, Potential Solby not gonna lie, Soulmates, Spirits, This started off as a fun AU, What are the relationships gonna be?, daemon AU, romantic and platonic, then it got out of hand, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Colby, the son of a Witch, is an enigma from his control of magic to his male daemon. With a connection to something more than his daemon, something only found in children stories, he has to learn to navigate a world that is against him and what he is. After a chance meeting with a stranger, Colby and Sam would learn rapidly that their lives are no longer going to be classified as normal.* No warnings as of right now but this is in the HDM world (with parallel universes) so this may very well change
Relationships: Colby Brock & Corey Scherer, Colby Brock & Katrina Stuart, Colby Brock & Sam Golbach, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Sam Golbach & Aaron Doh, Sam Golbach & Corey Scherer, traphouse Fam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Forest Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue and start of the story (however I will try and write as many chapters as I can before I update any further, so many ideas to get down)
> 
> FYI - It doesn't actually take place in Lyra's world

The sunlight streamed in through the open curtain, the open glass windows allowed the cool morning breeze into the bedroom. White walls were flecked with random bursts of colour (a birthday gift from two annoying siblings) as the figure shifted under his black covers. Face turning to bury into the pillow while breathing in the sweet scent of the forest outside.

A smaller body stretched out, pressing firmly against the human body, tail flicking out and then curling over the human’s neck. He huffed and yawned but moved his head to blearily open his eyes, squinting at his clock to try and figure out the time. It was too early, the sun had yet to rise and he was already awake?

Colby hated the fact that his bedroom faced the sunrise but he knew full well that if his bedroom didn’t, then he’d sleep in ‘till noon at the very least. Colby yawned louder this time as he pushed himself up, eyes drifting towards the resting Clouded Leopard who had cracked a single eye open to stare at him.

“Noctis, your tail is itchy.” Colby rubbed his eyes as he stumbled out of bed. The warmth of his bed and blankets were beckoning him back but Colby resisted.

His sisters were insufferable if they got up before him and would literally jump on his bed to wake him up or get him out of bed. Jennifer and Katrina found his annoyance so amusing that the only days they didn’t was when their mother knew full well that Colby had stayed up late for an actual legitimate reason. Apparently research in parallel universes weren’t the best excuse or reason every night. Or doing research on ghosts and demons (the actual malicious entities).

Who knew?

“I wasn’t the one to wake us up.” Noctis muttered as he laid his head back down, eyes closing and flicked an ear in mock annoyance. “You fell asleep facing the window.”

“Someone could’ve been watching us.” Colby argued as he changed into a pair of jeans and a loose-fitting shirt. “You never know.”

“No one can find this place. Mum made sure.” Noctis hissed as he opened his eyes to send a look towards him. “Or do you remember what happened with your father?”

Colby pressed his lips together and hissed between his teeth. “Don’t remind me, Noctis. Please don’t. I know you mean well but the last thing I want is for Jen and Kat to hear you say that. They ask questions. A shit ton of questions.”

The Clouded Leopard daemon let out a sigh as he pushed himself to his paws and jumped off the bed. Landing with a soft thump as his tail rose in the air to make a beckoning motion for Colby. His head nodded towards the closed door and let out a purr deep from his throat.

“Let’s go. Breakfast is calling our names; I can hear it.”

Colby snorted as they made their way out of the room and silently passed the rooms belonging to his sisters. “You always have food on the brain.”

“Not always. You just think that because I remind you to actually eat.” Noctis playfully growled as he crouched and leaped down the stairs, silently slipping into the kitchen.

Colby felt a rush of affection and love surge through him. He could faintly feel the press of feathers and a beak into his neck from Suamalie as his mother’s daemon nuzzled Noctis. Colby grinned when his mother muttered under her breath about Noctis who was trying to grab her attention through Suamalie.

“Wait.” Myrna said as she waved the spatula in her eldest’s direction. “Breakfast isn’t ready yet. Can you be a dear and go and see if any berries and fruits are ready?”

Colby nodded and grabbed his jacket from the counter. It was a miracle his mother hadn’t thrown it in the wash yet, though her expression was of one that could be described as disgust. She was definitely more annoyed that Colby had just left his jacket laying around without taking it took his room. That or it was infinitely dirtier than he thought it was.

Noctis trilled and then bounded after Colby, racing ahead of him to the front door. “Come on! Come on! Let’s explore!”

“I’m coming!” Colby laughed and called over his shoulder. “I’ll be back soon with fruit or berries if there are any!”

Suamalie huffed out a laugh. “You’re going to lose track of time, child!”

“No I won’t!”

Colby darted out the door to the sound of his mother laughing alongside Suamalie. He could hear a comment about him and Noctis taking the opportunity to explore the forests that had been his home his entire life, or most of it at least. Colby shared a grin with Noctis who took the opportunity to shift into a Black-Winged Kite to fly above his head.

The warmth of running through the forest and down the trodden trails was something not many could say they have experienced. Though those who have know that it is a sensation like none other. With nothing hindering you or your daemon. Being free and one with nature. Nothing taking you away from the present world and reminding you of the beauty in even the ruins of long-lost buildings and relics.

One of the many fruit tree areas was within the remains of a ruined building. Nature having long since taken it back. Noctis had found his love for mimicking the slew of animals that inhabited the area, trying to one up them but never wandering far from Colby’s side. As the years grew on, Noctis and Colby pushed their distances (like all Witches could) to see their limits.

Noctis let out a loud cry as he swooped down to the grass as Colby climbed up one of the walls to reach the ripe plums at the top of the tree. Just as Colby had successfully gathered about six plums, he heard the sound of footsteps from deeper in the forest. Noctis squeaked and dove down before morphing into a Clouded Leopard once again.

His fur bristled in order to appear larger and much more intimidating than he actually was. Colby adjusted himself on the wall, hoping that whoever it was couldn’t see it.

Then again.

He was standing on a wall of the ruins of an old building.

If he wasn’t seen then he’d be more surprised.

“Hello?” Someone called out, their voice slightly shaking as if they were trying to stifle their fear but wasn’t too successful.

“That is a wonderful idea, Samuel. Just call out ‘hello’ and the serial killer is going to respond with a ‘hey, what’s up?’.” Another voice piped up and by the way it spoke, Colby wondered if it was just the way the person spoke or it was a daemon.

“Come on, Harley. We both heard someone over here.” The first voice – Samuel – argued. “They were probably nobody but hopefully they respond.”

Noctis glanced towards Colby and hissed quietly as he lowered himself to the bricks. “Come on. We should just get back home. Mum is waiting for us. We have some plums. Let’s just go home.”

Colby crouched lower to the wall before he hopped off. His feet were silent but he still managed to cause a few branches to snap and crack. Noctis groaned under his breath before shifting into a Swallow to perch on Colby’s shoulder. He nipped at Colby’s ear who lightly swatted his daemon, mentally preparing them both to face this group of people.

He had nothing on him but his wits and basic magic casting.

That was so weak though it was pretty pointless to even bring it up.

“Hello?” Colby called out in response.

Noctis groaned once more. “You will be the first to die in a horror movie.”

“Third. Two others already spoke before me. They’d be offed first.” Colby argued as he tilted his head slightly to the side to get a glimpse of the downy feathers of the Swallow. “I have more common sense then speaking first in these situations.”

“I have enough common sense to drag us out of these situations.” Noctis puffed up in indignation, appalled by the implication that Colby would ignore his advice and warnings.

“You worry too much-“

“See! Someone else is here!” Another voice cried out.

“Corona!” Samuel cried as he seemed to suddenly burst forward into a run.

Colby found himself stopping in his tracks, eyes focusing on the area that he could tell they were coming from. Noctis pressed closer to his human, preparing to shift he needed to but being wary enough to not doing anything rash. Not until they knew who they were dealing with.

Humans could be easily mislead so using a tiny bit of amateur mental magic, Colby would be able to push them away. The younger they were the easier. If they didn’t have a settled daemon then it was even easier.

There was a flurry of light golden fur as a cat leaped into the clearing onto a pile of debris. Their – her – fur was puffed up, a silent warning hiss escaped her. The curled ears looked odd being flat back but Colby decided to not comment on it. Noctis, however, didn’t seemed to appreciate being hissed at from someone near our land and home.

Noctis was about to shift but Colby forced himself to relax. The daemon hesitated and then also forced his feathers to lie flat. The cat daemon paused, studying them closely before settling back on her haunches, tail curling around her paws.

Colby just raised an eyebrow. The daemon looked very well put together, as if she took great care in her appearance or at least tried to. The pride and confidence he could feel coming off her was startling, since it seemed to fake and thrown on that Colby almost didn’t believe she was actually a daemon. The only way he knew was because everyone knew what was a daemon instinctively.

“Corona!” A small blonde-haired male stumbled from the tree line. “What are you doing? Running forward like that!”

The cat daemon, Corona, glanced at her human. “Samuel, you wanted to do it as well. Don’t lie.”

“You run faster than me! You know we can’t be too far apart!” Samuel argued as the rest of their group of six other males and their daemons reached them.

“Hey.” Colby snapped his head towards one who seemed to be the bigger one, his eyes were focused on Colby and his Pit Bull daemon bared her teeth at him. “Who’re you?”

“I’m…Um…” Colby looked at Noctis who had now puffed up his feathers again. It wasn’t fear. Not really. Colby knew he could get out of this; daemons couldn’t touch or harmed another human and he and Noctis could separate for quite the distance. He shook his head and quickly stabilised himself, digging one of his feet into the ground. “Who are you? And what are you doing here?”

Perhaps it was blind luck or his ‘fuck-it’ attitude that gave Colby the confidence to raise his head and level his voice. Perhaps it was from all the times he had to drag Jennifer and Katrina back into line and put his foot down at their antics. Which more than often involved potions and him being their test rat for these potions and make up skills they wanted to perfect.

“I asked first.” His voice was cold but Colby refused to show any fear.

“Yeah and? There is one of me and many of you. I ain’t telling you shit about me.” Colby argued and Noctis let his wings stretch out behind him. His talons flexed in Colby’s shoulder.

The guys all shared looks with each other and one of the them folded his arms and frowned at him. His own daemon had shifted to mimic Noctis. Colby could feel the amusement seep through their bond and he managed to not smile or smirk at the sight of the other daemon.

Corona and Samuel seemed to be watching them both but turned their gazes away. The group now definitely seemed uneasy about being around Colby and honestly? That wasn’t a terrible thing. He could leave but this was his mother’s pride and joy with her fruits and berries, he wasn’t going to leave it.

“I’ve never seen you around before. Do you live around here? Or are you new?” Another guy said but was roughly elbowed by who clearly seemed to be the leader of their little gaggle.

“Uh-“

A loud bird call ripped through the air.

Colby jumped, as did everyone else, and snapped his head up. He knew that call. It was Suamalie trying to call out to Colby and Noctis. They must’ve been gone longer than they previously thought. Just like Suamalie said would happen.

“Shit.” He cursed under his breath as the call grew louder and the rush of magic that naturally came from Witches washed over the area.

“Fuck.” One snapped. “I told you this is called the Witches Forest for a reason!” He spun around and rushes off, the others quickly followed behind him.

Samuel and Corona however, hesitated and looked back at Colby. His brows drew together since he noticed that Colby and Noctis weren’t moving from their position. His mouth opened but his friends called out to him in order to get him to follow them.

“Sam! Corona!”

“Coming!” Sam called out and with another glance at Colby, they hurried back into the trees. Corona made a loud comment about, “Witches! I swear you guys are just making it up now!”

Colby didn’t bother waiting around to listen for a response before he turned and rushed back home. The trees loomed over him and Noctis took to the sky to join Suamalie, the beat of his wings seemed to be amplified in the now silent forest.

“Colby!”

Colby let out a gasp as he noticed his mother and sisters waiting not too far away. Myrna looked concerned as she swept him into a hug and held him close. Colby stumbled and felt his previous tension and fear drain out of him as he turned to tuck his head into the comfort of her neck. He could vaguely feel Noctis doing the same thing with Suamalie on a tree branch above them.

“Are you alright? I felt as though someone was here that shouldn’t be.” Myrna murmured as she rubbed her son’s back.

Colby let out a shaky breath. “It was just a group of guys my age. They really weren’t a threat-“

Myrna pulled back and held his shoulders. Her fingers slightly dug into them but she eased her grip, eyes sweeping over Colby’s face to make sure that he wasn’t lying. “Just because you couldn’t see anything else doesn’t mean Angels and spirits can’t be with them.”

Yeah. He knew that.

Jennifer and Katrina stood slightly to the side, worry covering their faces while their daemons, Shiro and Elpida, nestled into Noctis’ side. He took the form of a fox after returning to the ground for them to have more room. Kat buzzed with concern before she leaped forward to wrap her arms around his waist. Jen didn’t waste any time in copying her sister and nestling into Colby’s side.

Colby forced his breathing to calm and wrapped his arms around them.

“We’re fine kiddos.” He laughed and ruffled their hair and smiled down at them. Kat blinked up at him.

“Really?”

Colby thought back to Sam and his daemon, Corona, and thought about how he seemed to know something. As if he knew more about the world than he thought he did. Colby doubted it but he wasn’t too phased by the magic surge.

“Really.”

He smiled and his family seemed to settle and calm down. Satisfied with his answer though Myrna knew he was keeping something from them. Suamalie looked down at Noctis before turning his gaze toward Myrna and finally focused on Colby who was putting all his attention on Jennifer and Katrina.

Though Colby hoped his mum trusted him enough to let him figure it out on his own.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was split up in half

Colby rested his hands against the windowsill, eyes focused on the orange tree outside the window. Letting the cool breeze to waft into the room and push his hair out of his face though the heat from the room was causing it to continuously stick to his skin. The scent of ivy and mint settled around him and Colby closed his eyes as he let himself get caught up in the atmosphere, though stuffy, of the familiar room.

The room that was full of his research on information that ranged from animals, historical figures, historical events all the way to mythical creatures. Colby would be lying if he said he didn’t believe that the mythical creatures were just that. Mythical.

He could feel a chair underneath him, the twitching of eyebrows and lips that pulled whiskers up to sense the air. Discomfort from the heat but recognising the breeze though Colby could feel the cold breeze at the same time it felt as though he couldn’t feel it at all. His feet twitched and a pair of ears flicked to catch the sounds of four footsteps above their heads, though two were more akin to cautious felines.

The material was itchy under his skin and Colby forced his eyes to open. He could hear Noctis shift on the chair and knew that his Daemon had raised his head and was staring at him. The fox flicked his tail in annoyance, sending clear frustration through their link that he was not pleased.

Neither of them were too thrilled about ‘possessing’ the other’s body.

“Don’t worry, Noctis. I was just lost in my thoughts.” Colby said without turning around and could feel Noctis laying his head back down on his paws and the chair.

“I know but you know I hate it.”

“I know.”

There was another moment of silence. Colby stared at the windowsill and watched as a jay bird landed on the branch right outside the window. It whistled and hopped along the branch, looking at Colby before flapping its wings to a higher branch. The branches all swayed in the soft breeze that steadily became stronger and then he spotted a few rodents running along some of the larger branches.

“Colby?”

He hummed as he heard Noctis’ voice ring around the room.

“Are you sure we should take Jen and Kat out?” Noctis raised his head and flicked his tail. The fox was looking very uncertain. “You know we are allowed near the tunnels but they are curious so what if they run into them?”

“They aren’t stupid enough to do that.” Colby argued as he turned around to face his Daemon and felt an immediate flare of disbelief and smugness.

“You did it.”

“Then I’m admitting that I was stupid.” Colby huffed and felt his face flush at Noctis’ comment. Of course he remembered all the stupid shit Colby used to do when he was younger – though he was still young at eighteen.

“Still are.”

“What?”

Noctis snickered. “You still are stupid.”

Colby rolled his eyes and then heard thumping of paws above his head. He furrowed his brows and then turned his attention back to the fox who was much to smug about the entire conversation. Colby knew he was telling the truth but seriously? Couldn’t Noctis remind him of his mishaps and stupidity at a later time or date?

At the exasperation he felt, Colby decided that his Daemon was just living to annoy him. Noctis made an offended noise and shook his head, eyes narrowing at Colby critically. Colby avoided staring at him as he gave the room a once over.

Just in case there was something in there that he’d need for the day. Which there wasn’t but he liked to make sure.

There was a loud crash and a screech that came from upstairs and Colby sighed. He rubbed his hand down his face and groaned loudly. Noctis also sighed and stretched lazily as he prepared to jump off the chair to join Colby but he stopped his Daemon.

“Don’t. I’ll go and grab the brats to also ensure that they haven’t broken anything.”

“Don’t want to be reminded of what you used to do I see.” Noctis teased and Colby frowned at him. The fox paused and tilted his head to stare at the ceiling. “Still…I’m not sure mum and Suamalie are fully okay with us doing this. We all know Jen and Kat will run off the second they can.”

Colby hummed and he began to walk to the door and paused by the open doorframe. He rested his hand against the wood and stared at the engravings of symbols that were etched into the frame and the door itself. “I need to do this for myself, Noctis. You know this. Taking Jen and Kat with us is just something that I want to do. They don’t need to come but I think it will be beneficial for them.”

“Mayhaps.” Noctis didn’t sound convinced but he wasn’t going to argue about it. They both heard movement of boxes getting pushed around and the clattering of claws on the floorboards. Noctis made a face and lowered his head back down. “Though safety should always be out main concern.”

“You worry too much.” He stepped out of the door. “You are being a bit of a kill joy. Nothing is going to happen. I’ll make sure of it.”

Noctis just scoffed but said nothing as Colby stepped out of the room. The fox was attentively watching him but made no inclination to follow him which was expected. His eyes were narrowed and made it very clear he wanted Phoenix to rethink what he was doing or at least what he was planning. Not going to happen and that was why he was more annoyed.

Colby headed up the stairs, hearing Jennifer and Katrina discuss something between them before he realised they were discussing the logistics of having a horse Daemon. Not the weirdest conversation he has heard from them. Jennifer made a comment that they were female Witches and the form their Daemons would take had to be a bird, which just amused Colby.

He shook his head and then poked his head into his mum’s room. He wondered if Suamalie was with her outside or if he was in the room like he often was. Then again, perhaps his mum was in her room and not out in the garden (considering he hadn’t seen her from the window). It would be interesting to see if they had overheard this particular conversation.

Instead he saw Suamalie perched on the open windowsill. His feathers ruffled and blew slightly in the breeze and though his talons shifted, he didn’t turn around to look at Colby. So it was a guess of whether or not he was even aware of Colby’s presence. He seemed incredibly focused on something Colby was not aware of.

He just assumed that the Buzzard hadn’t noticed him.

Except, Suamalie always surprised him. “I can hear your thoughts from here, Cole.”

Colby sighed and leaned against the doorframe, noticing that the Buzzard was still not looking back at him. “Was it that obvious?”

The Buzzard looked over his shoulder at him. “Let’s just say that I know you.” They both heard a crash and he sighed. “Are the two of them trying to summon something?”

“Probably.” Colby grinned and leaned out into the hallway to see Elpida and Shiro by another window. The former was a beautiful cat and the latter was racing around, his fluffy tail curling in the air. They both seemed to be trying to look at something. Honestly, Colby didn’t know nor care as long as they didn’t destroy anything.

He felt a rush of amusement crash over him and Colby let his shoulders droop as he could feel Noctis within his mind. The wind and air of the study pressed against Colby’s body and he could hear the slight rustling of papers being tussled around. His Daemon cackled that they were indeed very predictable and should work on that.

Colby stepped back with a soft chuckle. “Okay, I’m going to check on the brats to make sure they aren’t making a mess.”

“Like you don’t?” Suamalie asked, voice raising playfully in a tease.

“It’s called organised chaos.”

“Whatever you say.” Was the last thing Colby heard before he walked down the hallway. He raised an eyebrow at Elpida who was clearly trying to open the window and get to the numerous birds outside. Then again, the birds were clearly trying to rile him up and were succeeding. Colby shook his head at them as Shiro egged Elpida on.

Apparently turning into a Primate was too difficult or wasn’t part of the plan.

Shiro paused and then sent Colby a look. “Don’t ask.”

The young adult snorted out a laugh. “Don’t worry. I wasn’t going to.”

He whistled as he approached the room that he was certain was just going to look like a hurricane swept through it. “Hey, girls. You ready to go-“ He jumped with a startled yelp as he took a look at the room. “O…What happened here?!”

Just as he feared.

It looked like a hurricane had indeed swept through the room. Papers and books were thrown around. Pens were scattered around the floor with papers with messily drawn sigils stuck to whatever the girls could reach. Feathers were floating around in the air and a couple of ink pots were clearly opened and one had been recently spilled as it dripped onto the hardwood floor.

Jennifer and Katrina had matching nervous and apologetic grins.

Colby ran a hand down his face and groaned. “You know what? I’m not even going to ask. I’ll preserve my sanity in that way.” He shook his head and looked at them. “Why are you bringing anything, anyway? I don’t bring anything with me when exploring.”

“Cause you’re stupid.” Kat said simply. “We aren’t.”

She readjusted her protection necklace that hung around her neck. Jennifer was looking for hers and Colby knew that he should get his but he liked to play with fire. A little too much.

“I’m going to be downstairs. Don’t take too long collecting yourselves.” Colby called as he stepped into the hallway to head downstairs. “Or I’d have to leave you behind.”

“No!”

Colby chuckled as he walked past the study and heard Noctis jump off from the seat to trot beside him. The fox seemed just as amused as Colby was with Jennifer and Katrina and how they were acting. It was a bit crazy to Colby. Then again, where he didn’t care about safety, his sisters always seemed to overthink what could potentially go wrong.

“It’s called balance, Colby.” Noctis remarked as they entered the living room. “You’re sisters balance out your lack of self-control.”

“Well yeah but it’s not like I can’t get out of any danger I find myself in.” Colby argued as he gazed at the stairs as he heard Jennifer and Katrina run down the hall to catch up to him. “They can’t.”

Noctis sighed and nudged Colby’s leg. “Fine, I know that’s all I’m getting from you for now.”

Jennifer and Katrina appeared and bolted past Colby, shrieking and giggling as they chattered a mile a minute. Myrna stopped what she was doing and eyed the two of them before giving her son a look. Colby shrugged helplessly. He’d long since given up on trying to control or figure those two out. He’d drive himself crazy if he attempted to get inside their heads.

Noctis grinned and Myrna raised her brows at them as they finally walked up to her. “Where are you three going?”

“Just into the forest.” Colby said. “I’ll keep an eye on them.”

“Alright then.” Myrna nodded. “Just remember to not use any magic. Or you’ll draw attention to yourself.”

Colby snickered quietly as he grinned at Noctis. His Daemon just shook his head and rolled his eyes before walking forward towards the other four kids. “Come off it, mother. You know that no one is gonna be stupid enough to wander in here. You know the nearby towns people call it the Witches Forest.”

“Not all of them. You ran into a group remember?”

“Well yeah, but they seemed to believed the folklore of an evil Witch that lives in the forest.” Colby teased. “Mother, when are we going to meet our neighbour or is there something you’re not telling us?”

“Watch your mouth, kiddo.” Myrna ruffled her son’s hair as she laughed.

“Okay, okay.” Colby took a step away and grinned brightly.

Myrna’s eyes hardened and Colby’s smile faltered. “I’m being serious. You know you shouldn’t joke about magic and Witches. You never know who could be listening when you run your mouth like that.”

Colby pursed his lips and risked a glance towards Jen and Kat. Both were patiently waiting for him and surprisingly hadn’t run off. Though Shiro and Elpida were running circles around each other and Noctis which was enough of an indication that they were becoming impatient. Their Daemons were just less skilled in hiding it.

Colby smiled back at him mum and Myrna sighed as her eyes trailed towards the location where the two once were. “Your sisters, Cole.”

Colby paused and looked back towards them. Well, he would’ve if they were still there. In the few seconds it took for him to look back at their mother, Katrina and Jennifer had managed to disappear. Noctis was just staring at Colby with an annoyed expression and he felt irritated that Colby apparently wasn’t doing his job of watching his sisters.

“Great…” Colby groaned.

“Go on, Colby.” Myrna laughed as Colby didn’t need any more instance and took off running in the direction that they would’ve run off in. The direction of the deep forest.

~~~

“Where could they have gone?”

“Dunno. Could be anywhere. You know how they get.” Noctis said and then sniffed. “But it does look like they are heading towards the tunnels.”

Colby stopped but Noctis continue to walk ahead. “What?”

“The tunnels.” Noctis looked over his shoulder at Colby. “They are in this direction and the four are curious about them. It makes sense. They probably didn’t like that you said that we’d just be in the forest.”

Colby raised his hands to run them through his hair. “Mum is gonna kill me if they go to those tunnels. They know we aren’t allowed there.”

He could feel his Daemon’s annoyed surprised and stressed thoughts that Colby did the same thing. Colby wanted to argue but Noctis was right, all he could do was hurry off and make sure that his sisters weren’t in any danger. It was be terrible if they were in fact in danger.

He broke into a jog to follow their trail to the tunnels. Now that Noctis told him where they were probably going he seemed to be able to spot their footsteps. Probably not and was just imagining it but whatever. He’ll take it.

The trees soon broke open to reveal one of the entrances to the tunnels.

Sure enough, as Colby’s eyes focused he saw two human figures that were very familiar to him standing at the entrance. He couldn’t see Shiro or Elpida but they were probably in the form of small birds or insects so he didn’t worry about them for now. He looked down at Noctis who seemed to tell him ‘told you so’ which prompted Colby to look away with a huff.

Yeah, yeah. Noctis was right. As per usual.

“Kat! Jen!” Colby called as he approached them. “What are you two doing?”

The two stopped and turned to face him. Eyes wide with fear and nervousness of being caught, and of course the guilt of running off and being caught at the tunnels. Colby looked around and saw that they were near a few of the symbols that decorated the walls of the place. It still gave him an unsettling feeling.

“Messing with the symbols?” He turned to face them. “That was the first thing mother told us not to do. Mess with symbols on walls or things like that. Especially if you don’t know what they mean.”

“We know that.” Kat said and Elpida emerged from her coat as a butterfly before turning into a weasel to rest on her shoulders.

Jen raised her chin in a silent challenge. “We weren’t disrupting the symbols we were just looking at them.”

Colby opened his mouth but Noctis pressed against his leg. Murmuring quietly the Daemon nuzzled his calf. “They weren’t doing anything. They don’t like to mess around with things they don’t understand. Your mother taught them well, you know that don’t you?”

“I know but-“

Something clattered against the ground of the tunnels, causing all three to turn to face the tunnels. Noctis leaped forward, morphing into a large wolf to growl lowly. Elpida leaped down and turned into a fox while Shiro morphed into an eagle and stretched his wings out.

Noctis flicked an ear back as he waited for Colby’s instruction. Colby pushed Jen and Kat behind him as he took a steadying breath. He couldn’t use magic directly but that doesn’t mean that he couldn’t use it for his advantage in a fight.

Why have magic if you don’t use it, right?

“Are you trying to make us more noticeable?”

“No.”

“Seems like you are.”

Colby glanced at Noctis who raised his head. He knew those voices. He heard those voices only a few days prior. As they were walking through the forest.

“We are explorers. The best of the best.” Someone declared rather loudly.

Noctis rolled his eyes as he turned to face behind him, his posture relaxed which helped ease Elpida and Shiro. “For supposed explorers they really don’t know how to be quiet. This is the second time this week we’ve heard them when they’ve tried to be quiet in a place they don’t know.”

Colby snickered and felt Jen reach up and grab a hold of his shirt. She pressed against him and Kat took a shaky breath as she peered around Colby’s back to stare into the tunnel. Colby let his gaze sweep down the tunnel but he didn’t see the owners of the voices.

“Who are they?” Katrina asked.

“Guys, please be quiet.”

“Yeah we should be. Oh! Look, this is a new direction.”

Colby cupped his mouth and called out. “You know, there is a thing called, being quiet!”

There was silence and Colby wondered if he should’ve kept his mouth shut. Noctis sent him an annoyed and a ‘you’re going to get yourself killed one day’ feeling but Colby ignored it. Surely those were the exact same voices, right? They had to be. There was no way that he misheard them.

“Who the fuck was that?” Someone hissed and apparently they thought they were being quiet but clearly failed in that department.

“I dunno.” Someone snapped back.

Colby almost felt bad for them. Clearly they were freaked out. The tunnels were not the best place to be, even in a group, it was always unsettling. There was something there that made it seem like you were always being observed and hearing voices wasn’t uncommon.

Noctis nudged Colby’s leg. “Come on. Let’s go and make sure that they haven’t hurt themselves. The place is full of rusty and old equipment.”

“Worried, Noct?” Colby teased as he watched Elpida and Shiro return to Katrina and Jennifer. “You are making me look soft.”

“You are the sweetest person we know.” Jen cut in and Colby just rolled his eyes and waved a hand offhandedly.

“You’re running my image.”

“What image?” Kat teased.

Colby opened his mouth to argue back but they heard someone call out through the tunnel. “Hello?!”

“Sam are you crazy?!” Someone screeched and they could hear a slap resonate through the tunnel. “Are you trying to draw attention to us? Aaron, you got my back don’t ya, brother?”

“Corey’s right-“

“Just say our names like this, why don’t cha? This is standard horror movie shit!” Another voice screeched though it sounded more feminine. Colby figured that it was actually a Daemon that spoke and belonged to one of the three.

Colby sighed and looked at his sisters. “Do you want to head off so I can deal with this? I don’t really want anyone stumbling upon our house.”

Jennifer nodded but Katrina looked like she wanted to argue. Elpida and Shiro, however, quickly convinced the girls to walk off. They weren’t really in any danger but Colby was a little hesitant of having his sisters around strangers when neither of them could properly hide their magic. They’d get better in time but right now it was still a little unpredictable.

“Come on. He’ll be fine.” Elpida said as he nudged Katrina away. She eventually relented and huffed before walking off. Jennifer looked between them but shrugged and followed her sister without much thought. Shiro bounded by her side before shifting into a raven to fly beside her head instead.

Colby sighed and Noctis snickered. The wolf was terribly amused and Colby pressed his hand into the neck scruff. Noctis shook his body before raising his head and tail to express the confidence that only slightly lingered within Colby’s mind.

“You can come out; we won’t hurt you.” Noctis called to them.

“That’s some serial killer shit, Noctis.” Colby laughed.

Noctis didn’t seem fazed even though they heard terrified screeching coming from deep in the tunnels. From one (or two if he included his Daemon) as the other two (or four) were trying to calm him down. Colby was amused and stepped towards the tunnels again and raised his hand to rest against one of the sides. He whispered under his breath and his fingers began to light up slightly.

Noctis gave him an annoyed look but Colby waved him off. It was fine. Not like they’d actually see it, Colby just wanted to show that they were safe. He could play it off like it was a torch so it was fine. He thought about it. Really.

“Oh.”

Colby snapped his gaze forward to see a cat staring at him. He allowed his fingers to slowly dim and the cat bounded forward slowly. Ears perked forward and twitched curiously. Eyes were bright as she studied him and Noctis before looking over her shoulder and bounded back into the tunnels.

The feline let out a loud chirrup. “It’s the same guy we saw a few days ago.”

“What?” He heard someone splutter and then a pair of footsteps seemed to run towards the exit. “What do you mean?”

“She means what she said.” Someone quipped in with a laugh.

Colby pushed himself off the wall and nodded to Noctis. His Daemon purred as much as a wolf could before shaking his body out to appear relaxed yet confident. His tail curled up above his back. Soon enough he saw three human figures come up from the tunnels with their Daemons at their side. A cat, dog and a bird.

They stared at each other and Colby waved his hand. “Hey.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have the story all planned out now so I can update this every saturday

“Who are you?” One of them demanded, Colby noticed that his hair had been thrown up in a bun. The dog Daemon was standing in front of him, eyes narrowed at Noctis. Clearly protective of their human.

Noctis growled quietly but Colby waved his Daemon off. He did not want a fight breaking out. “I’m Colby. You?”

Two of the guys seemed cautious but the other guy (Sam if Colby remembered correctly) spoke up. “I’m Sam, this is Corona,” he waved his hand towards the cat who had stepped towards Noctis with a curious expression, “and this is Aaron and Corey with Caligo and Silva.” He waved to each of them in turn.

“Hi.” Caligo said from her perch on Aaron’s shoulder, nose twitching as her gaze kept drifting to Noctis and Corona.

Corona was staring quizzically at Noctis before she also shifted into a wolf. She crouched playfully and kept her gaze firmly on him. Noctis flicked his ears back as he gave her a confused yet intrigued look. However, while Colby was hesitant, Noctis looked like he was on the verge of leaping forward to mess with the other Daemon.

“This is Noctis.” Colby said.

That was what did it.

Noctis leaped forward to tackle Corona. Corona barked as the two Daemons began to wrestle with each other, it caused Sam and Colby to jump back and look at them with a moment of shock. It didn’t feel unwanted nor aggressive as Colby could only feel enjoyment and amusement radiating off of Noctis and he swore he could feel it come off from Corona too.

Sam stepped backwards. “Corona.”

Corona barked and she and Noctis pulled away from each other. The slightly smaller wolf sniffed Noctis and then paraded back to Sam, her tail raised up. Proud and confident. Colby glanced at Noctis who just shook himself.

“She’s cool.” Noctis replied simply without giving any further explanation.

Aaron stepped towards Colby with Caligo leaning forwards. Noctis looked at them before shifting easily into a raven to reach Colby’s shoulder. Colby took in Aaron and noticed that he was the tallest of the group but he seemed more curious while Sam looked hesitant and Corey definitely looked like he didn’t want to risk anything happening. So on the verge of running off. 

That was fair.

Colby wouldn’t normally do this either.

Silva laughed, trying to break the awkward silence that had began to settle around them. “You wouldn’t say that if you knew her.”

“I beg to differ.” Noctis replied and Colby was surprised at by how certain his Daemon sounded. As if he had met Corona and decided that he liked her enough to form a small bond with her. Something Colby didn’t really know that Daemons could do without prompting from their humans.

Colby shook those thoughts away. He could ponder it later and grinned brightly at them. “What brings you three out here? You should know the rumours around this place are held with some truth.”

“Bullshit.” Corey said with a nervous laugh as he glanced at the tunnels. “They are just tunnels.”

Sam however seemed to lean forward in interest. “How so?”

Aaron spoke up. “Sam this is why we always get dragged into sketchy situations. Your curiosity. There is nothing sketchy about this place.”

Sam waved him off. “Whatever. Everything has some level of truth to it.”

Colby raised a brow. “What do you know of this place?”

That caught Sam off guard and he looked at Corey and Aaron. They looked confused and like they really didn’t want to be there but Noctis huffed out a soft laugh. Corona was flicking her gaze between all the Daemons and then looked up at Sam. He looked thoughtful as he got lost in his thoughts.

“I haven’t really found much, most of it was just about the supernatural.” Sam said. “Which is quite ridiculous.”

Corey cut in. “Dude, you should know better than to even comment on that. It’s not something you should joke about.”

“I’m just saying, I really don’t have any evidence of supernatural work.” Sam explained.

Corona nodded. “Spirits are one thing. Magic is another you know?”

Colby bit back a cough as he found the whole situation now ironic. He nodded though he could feel the amusement from Noctis hit him. His Daemon was actually finding this whole thing more hilarious than Colby allowed himself to but that could just be because Noctis found it easier to hide his emotions.

“Magic is widely unknown.” Colby said and looked at some of the sigils that he knew his mother had implemented herself within the tunnel walls. A lot were smudged and he was slightly ticked off by this. People were absolute idiots. “But sigils are relatively well known if you know where to look.”

Aaron perked up. “You study magic?”

“It is interesting.” Colby said hoping that it was vague enough. “There is a lot to it.”

“A lot of fake information I’m guessing.” Silva said as she shifted into a beautiful Raven.

Colby hummed to himself. “Well, yeah. You don’t know what is real or not.”

Aaron looked around. “What about the symbols?”

“The sigils?”

“Yeah.”

Corey leaned towards Sam and hissed quietly. “Dude, Aaron is way too interested in all this. Magic is fucking something else man, something we can’t understand at all.”

Sam shrugged. “It’s not like it can hurt us.”

Corona blinked and snapped her head towards Sam and laid her ears back. “Isn’t the whole thing about magic that it _can_ hurt you?”

Silva nodded. “Yeah. It’s dangerous.”

Noctis snorted at their words. He flicked his wings and then raised his head and met the gaze of Corona and Silva once they looked at him. The bird seemed to purr in amusement. “It’s only dangerous if you don’t know what you are doing. Sadly that is more often than people realise.”

“You sound so sure in that.” Corona responded.

Noctis’ grin was unnerving though Colby ignored what his Daemon was saying and doing.

Aaron was curious however which was a blessing. It gave Colby a way to show off without showing off. Not like he normally does but it was still there anyway.

“So do you know what those sigils say?” Aaron asked.

“Which ones?” Colby asked as he looked over all the symbols and sigils. Many of them were badly rubbed away. He’d need to fix them up sooner or later before something happened. Noctis sent a wave of agreement through their link.

Caligo pointed at one of the clearest sigils. “That one.”

Colby looked over the lines and the circles before humming. He tilted his head as though he was deep in thought though he knew what one it was. It was protection against unwanted visitors in the form of demons or the like. Though how best to translate that without sounding really knowledgeable was the real challenge.

“It’s a protection sigil…against I think it’s something to do with evil spirits.” Colby said.

“Really?” Caligo climbed onto Aaron’s head to get a better look at it. “I think it does. We sometimes read up on it.”

Colby was surprised by that. “I mean…It’s always good to know the major sigils I guess.”

That perked Sam up. “Major sigils?”

Corey groaned and Silva muttered. “Here we go. Now Sam is interested.”

Corey had to agree with her. “We are all screwed.”

Sam swatted blindly at Corey and lightly hit his arm. Corey rubbed his arm to act as though he had been seriously hurt and whined. Sam stuck his tongue out at him and Aaron rolled his eyes. He gave Colby a look that just said that this was normal and to ignore them. So, Colby chuckled in reply.

“Well, yeah. All sigils fall into different categories. Just like everything.” Colby said.

Sam stepped closer to Colby. “Oh? So why would this place have that kind of sigil?”

“It doesn’t just have that sigil.” Colby explained but was slightly distracted by their complete attention on him. He ran a hand through the back of his hair. “I mean, like many of these sigils I think are protection.” _Well they are for protection._

Sam raised a brow and Corona stepped up to stand by his side, her tail curling above her back slightly. “We do a lot of research on places before we go there yet we found nothing on these tunnels.”

Noctis barked out a laugh. “You won’t find anything anywhere online.”

“Why not?” Silva asked hesitantly as if she didn’t want the response.

Then again Colby didn’t blame her. If he was in their shoes he wouldn’t want the answer. Regardless of how strange it sounded, not knowing would certainly be better. Though perhaps knowing would calm someone down but Colby didn’t really know if that would be more helpful.

He shrugged. “It’s meant to not be accessible easily. Unless you know where to look. So you must’ve found something to even get here, most people go missing when looking for it. Never to be seen again.”

“Bullshit.” Corey choked out though there was a layer of fear underlying his words.

“Maybe.” Colby agreed.

“You can’t really believe that do you?” Corey looked at Aaron and Sam. “Do you two believe him?”

“I mean…” Aaron drew his attention from Colby. “There’s no evidence that says otherwise is there?”

Sam hummed. “There’s no evidence that says it works.”

“Maybe the hope works best for people.” Colby said though he glanced at the sigils and felt peace wash over him. He was safe. They were safe even though Colby didn’t really know them. They were interesting enough to talk with, Colby had to admit.

Noctis looked at Colby with a curious expression. Colby waved him off.

Caligo leaned forward slightly. “So…Why is this place meant to be so hard to find?”

Colby couldn’t help by grin. “You sure you want to know the answer?”

“No.” Corey and Silva both quickly said.

“Yes.” Sam and Corona argued and ignored the matching glares that their friend and Daemon sent them. Clearly they were the more outgoing and interested members of this little group. Aaron and Caligo both seemed interested but weren’t voicing their own thoughts.

Corey pleaded with Aaron. “Aaron, come on. Try and be rational here. Sam is the weird one and you’re meant to be the focused one.”

Aaron looked at Corey. “Then what are you?”

Corona piped up. “The scared one. Duh.”

“Thanks.” Silva deadpanned and Corona just grinned at her.

Aaron turned back to Colby. “Nah, I’m curious too.”

Corey couldn’t even stifle his groan. Colby grinned at Aaron and Sam as he stepped towards the tunnel and rested his hand against the side and wall. His fingers slightly dug into one of the broken sigils and Colby had the sudden desire to fix it but that would have to wait. His eyes gave the place one more sweep before he started talking. He really didn’t want someone creeping up on them. Noctis sent him a wave of reassurance as he slowly stalked towards Colby with a flick of his tail.

“Well, this place is meant to be hidden because of some ancient tales.” Colby said and looked into the tunnels. “Though they are meant to be impossible to find people do find them but most people who do are never found again.”

“Why?” Aaron asked.

“Because of magic.” Colby held back a grin. “Well, it’s not exactly magic it’s just that…have you heard of parallel universes that can be almost exactly the same as ours or completely different?”

“Yeah.” Sam said. “Aren’t those just assumptions though?”

“Maybe. We don’t actually know. No proof of them.”

Sam raised a brow at Colby. “So why all the superstition?”

Colby laughed. “Well, when people come out here and are never seen again…People talk. It’s the one thing we are good at.” He shrugged and looked at the rubbed at sigils that caused his stomach to twist in unease. “There may be a sliver of truth though. It’s not uncommon to hear about people seemingly looking normal but not really seemingly to be able to fit in to their surroundings.”

Corona tossed her head back. “Sure, those happen but it’s explainable. Mental issues.”

“What about just randomly cropping up?”

Corona frowned. “You don’t recognise everyone you meet on the street.”

Silva hissed. “You shouldn’t joke about this, Corona. Joking about the supernatural is never a good idea.”

Noctis paused and looked up at Silva. “I thought you didn’t seem to believe this stuff. So why are you so paranoid and nervous about us talking about it?”

“I never said we didn’t believe in it.” Silva argued, she shifted into a Magpie and clicked her beak at her friends. “I believe it more than this lot anyway.”

Corona rolled her eyes. “You are too freaked out about anything that can’t seem to be rationally explained. Everything can be explained rationally.”

Colby grinned. “Of course everything can be rationally explained. That doesn’t mean that everything that can be explained seems rational.” He waved his hand. “It is just a superstition but no one knows for certain because these sigils apparently work.”

Aaron perked up. “Do they really work?”

“Really Aaron? We should just go back home.” Corey groaned but Sam waved him off.

“No, no. I’m curious.” Aaron argued. “So do they?”

“If you think they do then they do.” Colby knew that if he said that they worked then they’d never believe him. That or they may test it out and some of those sigils were so badly damaged that Colby didn’t even know what they were meant to be. Which would only result in something happening to them with no real explanation as to what it was.

He hoped it was vague enough.

Corey huffed and folded his arms. “Cool, cool. Nice meeting you but we gotta go. I don’t like this place.” Colby got the subtle hint that Corey did not trust nor like him very much. Fair.

“Dude.” Sam looked at Corey. “Sure, it’s stupid and unbelievable but come on. We should be nicer.”

“Okay, okay. Nice meeting you but we have to go.” Corey stepped forward and nudged both his friend to try and force them to follow him back into the tunnels.

“Fine.” Sam muttered though he did seem hesitant.

Noctis yelped when Sam and Aaron reluctantly went to follow Corey. “Hey! Wait a sec!”

They all turned to face the Daemon who shifted into a Serval and flicked his ears back. Colby stepped in to save his Daemon from his embarrassment, though it almost caused him to not go through with it himself. “There is another way to the town. I can show you.”

Aaron and Sam agreed readily despite Corey’s clear discomfort and unease about it. However he was outnumbered and reluctantly he trailed behind them all. Colby felt sorry for him as he and Noctis lead the six through the woods onto a trail Colby knew well.

All the while Aaron and Sam were asking him questions about himself. Colby answered what he could while shooting the questions back at them. He got the idea that Aaron was the quiet type but since Corey was not in the talking mood he was talking to fill that silence. Sam was the most chatty and had fallen into step with Colby.

Sam looked behind them at where they came from. “It’s really out there, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, which is why many don’t know how to find them.” Colby replied easily with a shrug. “No one knows what they were originally built for.”

“Another town?” Sam asked then paused. “But we saw one of the other entrances and that was just near a lake near the town. That’s how we found it. I swore I thought it was longer than that but it seemed short.”

 _Because it is meant to mess with your head._ Colby kept his thoughts silent.

“Another world.” Aaron cut in.

“No one knows.” Colby said and then paused in his steps once they reached the end of the trail. The town loomed right ahead and he grinned at them. “Well, here you go. We shall part ways now.”

“Sounds good.” Corey muttered and then spoke louder. “Thanks, by the way. For helping us out of the forest. I mean.”

“It’s no problem nor hassle.” Colby smiled and Noctis smiled at Silva who landed in front of him to stare at the Daemon. The two Daemons lowered their heads to each other before Silva returned to Corey.

“Will you be alright getting home yourself?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah. I live that way.” He waved his hand in a general direction into the forest. “The forest has a few houses here and there. I live there with my mum and sisters.”

“Ah okay.” Aaron nodded and Caligo told them to be safe regardless.

Aaron and Corey began walking away from Colby but Sam hesitated. He looked at his friends and Corona was staring at him with a look of mild annoyance. As if she was getting impatient of the choice that Sam was clearing trying to make. Her tail flicked and Noctis chuckled causing her to look at him.

Colby clicked his tongue and stepped back. Noctis hummed and then stepped back as well, turning around to head back into the forest and also check up on Jennifer and Katrina who hadn’t even followed them at a distance.

“Wait!”

Colby and Noctis stopped and turned at the same time as Corey, Silva, Aaron and Caligo. Sam was facing Colby and had slightly reached out to him. Corona was standing by his side and he suddenly looked slightly panicked and then he took a deep breath.

“Sam?” Corey asked.

Sam shook himself slightly and faced Colby properly. “Okay. Wait, I…” He caught himself and then cleared his throat before speaking again. “I want to ask if you want to come into town and hang out one day.”

Colby ignored the look of disbelief that was shared between Aaron and Corey behind Sam’s back. Sam looked hopeful and Corona perked up and glanced at Noctis. Colby looked down at Noctis for his ears back and then forward.

“Really?” Colby asked.

Sam just nodded.

Noctis hummed and looked at Colby. “Well, we promised mum that we’d watch the girls…”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be today.” Corona said. “But like, it’s an open invitation.”

Colby and Noctis shared a look between each other.

Colby smiled. “I’ll keep it open then.”

Sam grinned back. “Great.”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was late but I was sick for the past couple of days

Colby sighed and rested his hand against a tree and felt warmth flood from the plant through to his hand and then up his arm. He held his other hand up and saw his fingers sparkle slightly as magic surged through him. The grass in front of him swayed faster and harder despite the fact that the wind was low and faint.

Noctis hummed as the wolf kept his eyes on the grass. “Are you sure it’s a good idea this close to the town?”

“Probably not.” Colby said and then grinned. “When have I ever had a bad idea though?”

Noctis gave him a deadpanned look. “I can think of a few times.”

Colby groaned. “I never should’ve suggested to go into town. I just wanted to see if I could find the others without any one being around. Though mum had to say she wanted to look into town with Jen and Kat.”

“You can’t blame her.” Noctis said as his gaze drifted to the three females and their Daemons who had already entered the main town area. “Though how are we even going to find Sam and Corona?”

“It’s not just them.” Colby said though Noctis was right. Sam and Corona were the ones they are looking for after all, Corey and Aaron didn’t seem too eager to hang out with Colby any more than necessary. He promised his mother to not use any magic.

Well, not magic that could be readily identified.

Noctis rolled his eyes and flicked an ear. “Come on. Hopefully our luck is good and we stumble across them.”

“Do you think it’s that good?”

“No.”

“Thanks for the confidence.”

Noctis shook his head and barked out a laugh as he began to head into town. “I have to be realistic here. Otherwise you’d overestimate your own abilities.”

Colby huffed. “You could lie.” His voice held no heat and Noctis knew it. He was just acting like he didn’t like Noctis’ worry and concern though he understood where it was coming from. They didn’t have the best luck in the world.

“Lying is bad. Isn’t that what mother says?” Noctis teased as they began to walk towards the town.

“White lies, Noctis.”

His Daemon scoffed and rolled his eyes. He flicked his ears back and pointedly began to ignore Colby. Colby didn’t mind and let himself look around the town. Seeing all the children run around with their constantly shifting Daemons brought a smile to his face. He and Noctis stopped in the road as he watched a group of kids run in front of them.

Noctis pushed forward and stared at the small birds that darted through the sky. “Why are we in the town again?”

Colby stopped and gave him an incredulous look. “Seriously? We just mentioned this like not five minutes ago!”

“There are way too many people.” Noctis shook his head. “You know we don’t like crowds. So why are we doing this? Why are we looking for them, the town is too large and the likelihood of us finding them is slim to none.”

Colby had to agree with him.

“Yeah but I wasn’t going to ask them to meet up in the forest. What if they saw something they shouldn’t?”

Noctis frowned. “You can build a relationship on lies or hidden information.”

“I know.”

“So we should tell them.”

Colby pursed his lips. “Maybe not yet. I want them to trust me before I drop that bombshell on them. Plus what if we don’t remain friends? It would be disastrous to inform them of that if we aren’t gonna be friends. You know those risks.”

Noctis sighed. “Yeah, you’ve got a point.”

Noctis stretched and they continued walking down the road. They were both distracted by the noises and sights around them. Colby could vaguely hear his sisters a distance away but didn’t focus on them too much. He needed to find a certain male and his female Daemon.

Corona could be any form so he couldn’t really look for her on his own.

That was where Noctis came in handy.

His Daemon was keeping his eyes out for her.

Colby stopped to do some window shopping. He didn’t mind taking his time. Plus, taking his time meant that he could find his way around the town on a later date. If he didn’t meet them today then he could meet them on a later day. A day where his mum didn’t need him to do some magic training.

Colby grinned down at Noctis.

Noctis shook his head and then perked up as he saw a Daemon flying above a group. Colby also drew his gaze towards the group, hoping something would stand out but thankfully Noctis was one step ahead of him. As per usual.

“Corona!”

The bird stopped and spun around. Her eyes landed on Noctis and even from here Colby could see the surprise within them.

“Noctis!”

She swooped down towards them with Sam following close behind her. Colby reminded himself that born Witches can separate further from their Daemons but normal people couldn’t. He pushed those thoughts back as Corona landed in front of Noctis and flared her wings out with a pleased greeting falling from her beak. Sam came to a stop behind her and grinned at Colby.

“You did decide to come by.” Sam said and Colby nodded with a chuckle.

“Of course. What else did you expect?”

Sam paused and then laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Honestly?” Colby nodded again. “Well, I didn’t think you’d want to come by. I mean you had only met us once so why would you want to come by to meet us again?” He paused and then looked at Colby.

“Did you want to meet us again? I mean, there could be multiple reasons as to why you are here. Not all of them include us that is.”

Colby looked at Noctis and the wolf seemed amused though he kept his mouth shut. Clearly he was wanting Colby to speak first.

“Well, yeah. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to meet with you guys again.” Colby said. “I would’ve been disappointed if I hadn’t been able to see you guys today but I could always try on another day.”

Sam grinned. “Well, good thing luck was on our side, huh?”

Corona trilled as she leaped into the air with a flap of her wings. “We actually were talking about you just before this.”

Noctis laughed. “That is coincidence not correlation.”

Sam held his arm out for Corona to perch on his outstretched arm comfortably. Colby was trying to figure out what kind of bird Corona had shifted into since she wasn’t exactly a raptor but she had a decent size on her. Noctis stood by Colby’s side and deliberately brushed his head against him. Forcing Colby to stumble forwards in shock.

Colby collected himself. “Thanks Noct.”

“You’re welcome.”

He shook himself and looked back at Sam. “So, do I get a hint as to what you were talking about me?”

“Nope.”

“Damn.” Colby huffed playfully. “Maybe truth serum would get it out of you.”

“Good luck.” Sam’s smirk was teasing. “Everyone knows truth serum doesn’t exist.”

Colby almost sniped back that his mother had some in a cabinet somewhere. Though he managed to hold his tongue. Magic is hidden from people, not everyone knows it exists and or they write it off as fairy-tales. Plus, the only reason he knew of that was because he stumbled across them when he was younger and drank a vial.

That was an interesting day that’s for sure.

Suamalie had gotten a kick out of tormenting the two while Myrna was more exasperated at her son’s actions. Of course, she had moaned out, that her son would drink something without checking what it was first. Colby tried to act like he was offended but honestly he knew she was right.

“Maybe.” Colby shrugged.

“Anyway,” Corona chirped to draw the attention away from magic once more, “want to come with us?”

“What?” Noctis asked pulling his head back as his eyes flickered towards the other four who were approaching them.

“You heard me. I didn’t stutter.”

Noctis looked at Colby and Colby shrugged. “I mean sure. Why else would I be looking for you guys really?”

Caligo grinned. “There are numerous other reasons but we’ll take it.”

Silva huffed. “Thanks for not giving us a chance to say something, Corona.”

“We’ve discussed this Silva!” Corona said.

“Have we really?”

“Yes.”

“Never mind them.” Sam said as he turned to Aaron and Corey. “They can tag along can’t they?”

Aaron nodded and Corey groaned. “We don’t have much say in this do we?”

“You have plenty of say in this.” Sam paused. “No you’re right, you have no say in it.” He looked back at Colby. “What do you say?”

“Sure.” Colby shrugged.

What’s the worst that could actually happen?

~~~~~

“Hey, Colby.” Said male turned to look at Aaron who was looking at something on a shelf of the shop they were in. Sam and Corey were in another shop trying to find something. Caligo reached out for something and the lemur turned to hold out something to Colby and Noctis.

Colby raised a brow and took it from her. “Thanks Caligo. What is this?”

“Something cool.” The Daemon replied easily.

Aaron grabbed something else and inspected it. Colby glanced at the item but he couldn’t identify what it was from his position. The item was interesting in his hands.

It was a pendant. The symbol that he saw was a protection sigil but one that he didn’t really recognise with ease. Noctis frowned and sniffed it but recoiled at the fragrance of the herbs and candles that seemed to have been embedded in it. Colby flipped it around to look at all sides of it but nothing really stood out.

What was this item?

“Check this out.” Aaron held the other object to him. “Don’t these look like the symbols on the tunnel?”

That gave Colby pause.

Noctis frowned. “They do.”

“Yeah…” Colby trailed off.

The symbols were not protection ones. Nor were they ones of learning. Colby trailed his gaze along all the sigils, most seemed rubbed off themselves which only indicated at the age of the book.

“They do.” Colby confirmed.

Aaron hummed as he flipped through the book but they realised that the book was blank. “Is it a notebook?”

“Don’t think so.” Colby said as Aaron hummed and then put the book back. His fingers curled around the item and glanced down at Noctis who looked uneasy.

Something seemed off about this place.

“Do you know what those symbols are?” Aaron asked as he stretched and then stepped further into the building.

“Demon sigils if I remember correctly.” Colby said as realisation slammed into him. No wonder it made him feel so uneasy. Those weren’t protection sigils but sigils to indicate demons or danger. It was most likely meant to be a deter from other witches from going through a diary and notebook.

Colby had to remember that occasionally his mother would have things in the house with danger symbols on them. Showing that they shouldn’t be messed with and are dangerous. Or to protect Colby, Jennifer and Katrina especially as the latter two couldn’t really defend themselves too well right now.

“Demon sigils?” Aaron turned to face him. “Are you positive?”

“Well…” Colby coughed and then cleared his throat. “I mean I don’t really remember but it is probably a warning to keep others from reading your notebook. Like, that stuff can be really personal and you don’t want people to read your stuff.”

Aaron looked tense but he did relax slightly at that.

Caligo laughed nervously. “So, people are just extra, right?”

“Yeah.” Noctis said.

Aaron looked at Colby and the item in his hand. “You’re buying that?”

“Might as well.” Colby shrugged. “It looks cool though.”

“Yeah it does.” Caligo nodded and grinned. “Thought you might like it.”

Noctis teased playfully. “You don’t really know us that well, Caligo.”

“Do maybe I just assumed but it was right.” Caligo teased back.

Colby was relieved that the Daemons seemed to be getting along well. He bought the object and he couldn’t be more relieved to get out of the shop. The incense was strong and was tugging and ripping at Colby’s mind. Taunting him about something he should know but didn’t. As if it was hiding and keeping something from him.

Could those sticks and candle be keeping secrets? It wasn’t too crazy considering that sage and other herbs were known to keep spirits at bay and be used for protection.

Though it was doubtful.

Colby flipped the object before he slipped it onto his belt.

It made him feel a little better.

Sure, he didn’t know what it was – nor did the cashier – but hey, whatever. It was a sigil that revolved around protection but he doubted it was legit. Many Witches resolutely refused to give away any of their things to those who weren’t also Witches. Usually children or close family (nieces, nephews and cousins) who also were part of the magic culture.

Aaron spoke up. “I hope that Sam and Corey are done with whatever they were doing.”

“What were they doing?” Colby asked.

“Who knows really.” Aaron shrugged. “Sam is really interested in the supernatural, ghosts and the like but Corey hates messing with that stuff. Sam probably managed to sway him into agreeing to do something with him. Exploring an abandoned or haunted location.”

“Really?” Colby perked up. “Those places are always so cool.”

Aaron looked at him and then laughed. “I’ll tell Sam that he should take you with him to haunted areas to not cause Corey any more grief.”

“Sounds great.” It really did. Colby adored exploring but he hadn’t had much time to do so recently since he’s been focused on watching his sisters. Their magic was steadily growing but still it needed to be monitored as it could easily go crazy.

Aaron grinned at him and Caligo bounded ahead with Noctis. The two Daemons were happily chatting with each other.

“So you haven’t really been here often before?” Caligo asked.

“Not really.” Noctis admitted. “There is a smaller town closer to where we live so we go there more often.”

“Cool! What kind of town is it?”

“Small.”

Caligo huffed and Noctis snickered. “Yeah, I got _that_. But you know what I mean.”

Noctis hummed and flicked his tail. “Well, it’s like a farming town I guess. It is large but it still smaller than this.”

“You should show us one day.”

“Caligo!” Aaron snapped. “This is the second time we’ve met them; you can’t just ask things like that.”

Caligo gave her human a pointed look and then turned to Noctis and Colby. “Well, what do _you_ say?”

“I’m down for it.” Colby said simply and they all heard Corey’s whines long before they actually saw him, Sam or their Daemons.

Corey groaned and Caligo sighed dramatically. Colby and Noctis shared a look and Colby was struck with a sudden realisation. Of what, did he actually get himself into? Sure, they weren’t bad but still. They were a lot. A lot for Colby to take in.

Sam groaned but he perked up when he spotted Aaron and Colby. “Aaron! Colby!” He reached them and then looked at Corey pointedly. “Corey it trying to convince me that I’m being an idiot with wanting to explore haunted places.”

“Colby says he enjoys haunted locations.” Aaron said before anyone else could.

There was a beat of silence.

Colby hissed. “Dude. I was going to say that myself.”

Noctis snorted but Colby ignored his Daemon.

Corey groaned himself, shifting uncomfortably. “Don’t tell me that we now have two ghost lovers in our group.”

Silva sighed and hung her head, turning it into her wing. “And here we thought we would be safe.”

“You thought wrong!” Corona teased good naturedly with a laugh and Silva glared at her. Though there was no heat within it.

Sam stared at Colby. “Wait, really?” Colby nodded and Sam cheered. “Sweet! I must admit it was getting annoying trying to convince Corey to come along. He hates that sort of stuff.”

Corey frowned. “You aren’t respectful to ghosts and spirits, Sam. If something happened it would’ve been because you insulted them.” His eyes flicked to Colby. “Well…I guess I am relieved you won’t be forcing me to join you.”

Colby hesitated at that news. Sam was disrespectful to spirits? Sure he didn’t seem like the type to fully believe but he wouldn’t be that stupid right?

“Not as bad as Elton at times.” Sam argued then sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. I could be more respectful but I don’t ever mess with anything there. Sure, just because I don’t one hundred percent in ghosts doesn’t mean I am actively trying to aggravate them.”

Colby spoke up before either Aaron or Corey could say anything. “I’m sure they’d know regardless if you were deliberately trying to anger them or not. I mean, they probably would be tell.”

Aaron nodded but Corey looked doubtful still. Sam, on the other hand, looked relived with a thankful smile on his face.

“Come on.” Corey grumbled as he shifted his bag. “We got food, let’s go eat at the nearest park or something.”

Corey turned and quickly started walking away and Aaron was close behind him. Sam and Colby walked a fair bit behind them. Corona and Noctis were walking right in front of them. Talking softly between themselves that Sam and Colby couldn’t really hear.

Colby was humming to himself as he looked around while Sam was looking at Aaron and Corey.

“Hey, Colby?”

“Yeah?’ Colby drew his attention to the blonde who still wasn’t looking at him.

“Would you actually be down to go exploring a haunted place with me?”

“Sure.” Colby nodded and Sam turned to look at him.

He looked doubtful but studied Colby’s face. He seemed to realise and find that Colby was being honest with him as his body relaxed. Sam laughed and stretched his arms up above his head as he stared at his friends.

“You are probably going to regret that decision.” Sam said casually.

“Doubt it.” Colby teased and smirked at Sam. “Try me.”

Sam met his gaze before laughing again. “Very well.”

They fell back into silence and Colby looked back around at where they were walking. He might as well memorise the path. Noctis and Corona were quiet as they all eased into a comfortable silence. Somehow it was relaxing and comforting despite the lack of knowledge they both have of each other.

“Hey, Colby. Can I ask you a question?”

Colby hummed and looked back to him to see that Sam was already looking at him. “You are full of questions.”

Sam pursed his lips and there was a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks. “Well, this is a pretty rude question. My parents would scold me for even bringing it up in general.”

“Hm?”

“I don’t mean to be rude but…you’ve mentioned your mother and sisters before but no friends?” Sam quickly added on. “I don’t mean to be rude at all it’s just that I noticed that.”

Colby laughed nervously and shook his head. “No. I understand. I guess…I’ve never really had any friends. I had two before but one moved away and the other I lost touch with so right now, yeah…I don’t have any friends.”

Sam blinked and then said. “No you do.”

“What?” Colby snapped his gaze to Sam who looked embarrassed and was avoiding Colby’s gaze.

His voice was lower and weaker but only slightly. “I mean…you have us. I know we may not be friends but like, we could be your friends.”

Colby was frozen in silent shock and then smiled. It was a smile that eased the tension in Sam’s shoulders that he could see more clearly in Corona. Corona’s ears were laid back and Noctis was looking between Corona and Sam. His Daemon was waiting for Colby to speak.

“That’s sounds great actually.” Colby said and Sam brightened.

“Cool!” He then snickered. “You’re going to regret this.”

“Hm…I don’t think so.” Colby grinned and leaned towards Sam and raised his brows. “So you’re gonna have to try me.”

Sam raised a brow in silent challenge. “You’re confident.” He looked at the sigil on the belt and snickered. “What, you some kind of Witch and are we going to regret this instead?”

Something tightened around his heart but Colby ignored it. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I said that I was.”

“Probably.” Sam agreed.

“Sam! Colby! Come on!”

The two shared playfully grins and Sam ushered Colby to move towards Aaron and Corey who were patiently waiting for them at the park. Colby didn’t even notice they were there.

He saw Noctis look at him and Colby looked away from him.

He could deal with not telling them that he is a Witch.

That won’t be a problem. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:
> 
> Myrna: Colby's mother. Daemon - Suamalie (m) - Rough-legged Buzzard  
> Colby: Daemon - Noctis (m) - Unsettled  
> Jennifer (from Witches Forest & Stanley Hotel): Colby's younger half-sister. Daemon - Shiro (m) - Unsettled  
> Katrina (Stuart): Colby's younger half-sister. Daemon - Elipda (m) - Unsettled
> 
> Sam: Daemon - Corona (f) - Unsettled  
> Elton: Daemon - Ruux (m) - Harpy Eagle  
> Corey: Daemon - Silva (f) - Unsettled  
> Jake: Daemon - SIlex (f) - Unsettled  
> Aaron: Daemon - Caligo (f) - Unsettled


End file.
